


Ripples in Time

by East_Of_Akkala



Series: A Sunnier Corner of the Universe [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Happy A/U, Humor, It was canon compliant when I first wrote it I swear, Post-DOFP, friendship fluff, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/East_Of_Akkala/pseuds/East_Of_Akkala
Summary: Things changed thanks to Logan's interference in the timeline. In a sunnier corner of the universe, this is what happened. I wrote this when "Days of Future Past" was still in theaters, so it ignores any developments from movies which came after.
Series: A Sunnier Corner of the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769599
Kudos: 15





	Ripples in Time

"Well, Logan, that's all very interesting," Charles Xavier declared. "I believe we'll be spending a good deal of time in the coming weeks catching you up. Not to mention the fact that I'm rather curious about the path we could have taken, had it not been for your intervention."

Logan nodded in agreement. He'd just told the professor the last thing he remembered: drowning in the Potomac in 1973. Just as Charles was clearly curious about what might have been, he was quite curious about what _had_ been, particularly for him. Would he eventually remember what happened to him after the drowning? Right now, he didn't care. He'd had fragmented memories before; to be honest, he was getting more used to it than he should've.

"But now, I believe you have a history class to teach," Charles declared, breaking Logan's train of thought. "Do not worry; the students aren't quite up to contemporary history yet. I do hope you remember enough about ancient Egypt to teach a class."

"I do. A bit, anyway," Logan answered. Would he eventually remember enough to keep his new job? In a way, he hoped so.

"Well, your students are waiting. You'd best go to them."

Logan nodded, turning around to walk into his new old duties. Charles watched him go, reflecting on 1973 and his feral friend's involvement. How broken and lost he'd been then. How grateful he was to Logan to returning and giving him guidance, not to mention changing his future for the better.

"There's something wrong with Logan, Charles."

The telepath looked up at the new arrival, allowing his train of thought to be interrupted.

"Oh?" he asked. Internally, the small part of him still alive from before Cuba that had survived all the world had thrown at him, the part with a penchant for mild mischief, was grinning. He would explain, for sure, but later. First, perhaps he'd have a bit of fun.

"I walked past him in the hallway on the way in here. When he saw me, he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. I said 'good morning,' but he just continued staring."

"That is rather...interesting."

"Yes. I haven't been stared at that way since-"

"Erik. No need to drudge up the more unpleasant aspects of your past."

In front of him, Erik Lensherr, unofficial Assistant Head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, fell silent. Then, catching the twinkle in Charles' eyes, his own lit up with recognition. Over the years, he'd learned to read Charles almost as well without telepathy as the latter could with it. After all, they'd been colleagues for quite a while now.

"What's happened to him?" he asked after a moment.

"Quite a lot," Charles replied. "But that will have to wait. For now, I sense you have other things on your mind."

"That I do. Specifically, a lot of papers on my mind," Erik mock-grumbled. "Perhaps you'd help me grade them. You've always been the better writer."

"Of course, my friend. Of course."

Erik sat the stack of papers down between the two. They had collaborated so often over the years in large ways and small. If a quick scan of Logan's mind was true, it appeared that they had managed to save humanity together. A few papers wouldn't be much trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote and published this in 2014, if you can believe it. I added a few small things and changed the title, but it's essentially the same thing. Hope you enjoyed this little flashback to the Days of DoFP!


End file.
